heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
露娜拉
Lunara is a Ranged Assassin Hero from the Warcraft universe, based on the Warcraft III dryad unit. Background Most dryads are fierce protectors of the forest, preferring to spend their days keeping watch over the trees. Lunara, 'First Daughter of Cenarius, '''however, has ventured out of the woodlands she once called home, turning her ferocity—and her spears—toward any who would seek to exploit nature’s bounty.2015-11-06, NEW HEROES & BATTLEGROUNDS ANNOUNCED AT BLIZZCON 2015. ''Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-11-15 Gameplay Summary Strengths *Good poke *Wide and flexible vision *Can also specialize on countering stealth heroes *Has innate mobility that may outmanuver many heroes if skillshots are dodged *Can be built to deal extreme single-target damage, decent multi-target damage or sustained solo damage *Can nullify incoming threats with *Cooldown of both heroic abilities are short Weaknesses *She has no burst potential at all *She is easily countered by many heroes who have decent heal-over-time abilities (such as Lúcio) *On the other hand, stealth heroes with burst damage can also counter her *Most of her damage comes from basic attacks and her trait *Incredibly weak against blinds, roots, silences and vulnerable to all other sorts of crowd control *Heavily overpowered when the enemy position is not in her favor, for example, multiple heroes against single-target build Lunara will easily push her away *Struggles against heroes who can out-poke her (such as Zul'jin and Sgt. Hammer) *Very weak against heroes with good self-sustain *Ineffective on maps where burst damage is key for victory on objectives (such as Battlefield of Eternity) *Extremely useless when played in "Front lines" *Weak waveclear without Thornwood Vine *Very poor at sieging *Has to rely on allied heroes to block exit and protect her *Her only sources of crowd control are decaying slows which can be easily countered even by minor talents *Awful durability and bad escape *Ill-positioned Leaping Strike can lead her to certain doom *Hard to learn and master *No access to mount, which is very punishing on bigger maps (like Warhead Junction) Abilities Trait Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Auriel shines when she has an ally that can consistently deal damage, steadily fueling her healing power. The consistent and predictable nature of Lunara’s damage also makes it a lot easier to use healing efficiently, rarely wasting energy. Genji often must patiently bide his time, waiting to prey on low health heroes that can be taken down to reset his ability. Heroes like Lunara who do significant AoE damage are excellent for lowering the Health pools of the enemy team, setting Genji up to engage and finish them off. Lunara's Nature's Toxin combined with Malthael's is perfect to slowly execute Heroes as they try to escape. Since damage-over-time effects stack, this results in an outstanding sustained damage that slowly cripples opponents. Effective against Lunara can bait Genji into overextending, resulting on him getting outnumbered by the opposing team. Additionally, any form of damage-over-time will continue to tick after Genji's Deflect, which makes Lunara a very dangerous enemy for him to face directly. Despite his outstanding self-sustain, Lunara can dish out damage faster than Malthael can heal. Her natural increased speed allows her to easily avoid and kite Maltahel, preventing him to inflict her with , thus negating his only form of gap closer, . Ragnaros has no great way to engage on enemy heroes by himself, and can be easily kited. Heroes like Lunara that have great poke and can easily run away when he tries to engage give him a hard time. Samuro lives and dies by his ability, and if you can find a way to make that harder to use, you will fare much better against him. Lunara’s Nature's Toxin does a great job of keeping the slippery Orc from vanishing and escaping. Although Windwalk makes Samuro unrevealable for 1 second, Lunara’s Toxin damage will break him out soon after. Once Lunara has applied her damage over time to Valeera, it can be difficult for her to effectively during a team fight. While Zarya’s shielding is great against predictable burst damage, she struggles against damage over time and area of effect damage. In addition, Zarya doesn’t have the lockdown necessary to really punish the fast moving Lunara. Effective foes Altough Lunara technically has advantage over Malfurion, he can outheal her poison damage under the right conditions (namely ). Sgt. Hammer can outheal Lunara's poison with Regenerative Bio-Steel talent, and her range, damage and health pool are higher than Lunara's health, range and damage. This allows Sgt. Hammer to duel with Lunara at almost anytime. Skins ;First Daughter of Cenarius (base) ;Sentinel :Lunara watched as the betrayer Malfurion's fel magic coonsumed her beloved wilds. When High Priestess Shadowsong called upon the dryads to join the Sentinels, she was the first to volunteer. ;Champion :As her power grew. Lunara began to hear the wilds of the Nexus crying out for a champion. They granted her untold power, and she granted them ruthless protection. ;Warden :When the war was finally over, the Betrayer Malfurion sat in chains. Unable to return to an idyllic life in the wilds. Lunara joined the Watchers in order to keep an eye on their accursed prisoner. ;La Parca :It is said that the currently-undefeated La Parca arrived from parts unknown with a look of death in her eyes. This Nexomania, she meets the former champion La Pantera in the ring. It is sure to be the match of the century! ;Winter Veil :Lunara, the festive Dryad, has a very pointy spear. And if you ever see it, you should probably run in fear. :This skin is related to the Winter Veil themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Development Lunara's appearance was taken from the classic designs of the dryad unit in Warcraft III. Her abilities are based on those of the unit.2015-12-28, BlizzCon 2015 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-01-03 Patch changes * * * * * * * * References External links *Artist page for infobox image *Lunara at WoWWiki